The Second Year
by Amaxing
Summary: For another year, he's stuck with that face.  Picking up where the manga stopped, which was absolutely terrible by the way, it's a fan fic!  R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this manga. NO! I don't own it don't sue me.

My name is Randou Masashi. But everyone calls me Yuna Kurimi. Long story.

You see, two years ago, I was in a terrible bus accident that scorched my face beyond recognition. After a yearlong coma, I woke up to find that a surgeon, Dr. Manabe (for wanabe man) had used a picture of my secret crush, Rina Kurimi, to reconstruct my face. If my having a girl's face (I'm a guy, by the way, if you hadn't figured it out) wasn't bad enough, I also woke up to fine that my family had moved away to restart their lives. I was all alone.

While running around trying to figure out what to do, I ran into Rina (AGH!). She mistook me for her run-away sister, Yuna, and brought me back to her house. At first, I intended to tell her the truth, but not wanting to make her as miserable as she had been without her sister, I decided the best thing would be to pretend to be Yuna, at least until I could find the real one and make things right again.

One year of that. Then, as from nowhere, Yuna came back. At first, she was outraged at what I had done, but, seeing how happy her sister was, she asked me to play her part for another year while she finished beauty school. (AGH! Again.)

And so my second year as the love of my life's older sister begins.

Chapter One: Girly thoughts… arc one begins!

"I've got a problem Doc," said Randou, as he walked into Dr. Manabe's office.

"This is different from usual…why?" Manabe replied.

"Fair enough."

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm starting to think like a girl."

Dr. Manabe sighed. "Well, there's only one thing to do then…"

"What?" asked Randou, hopeful.

Manabe held up a scalpel. "I'll just have to turn you into one…"

Next scene: Manabe is lying in a comical broken heap, cracks line the wall he's just been thrown against, Randou stands over him, comical angry face showing.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO?! THAT JOKE IS SO OLD!!"

"Yeah your probably right…"

"Wait…I am?"

"Yeah, I need to come up with a new catchphrase, like… Believe it!"

Randou sweat dropped. "No, that's ok, you can keep asking me to become a girl. Really, I don't mind."

"Right. So, back to the plot. What do you mean, you're thinking like a girl?"

"Well…" Randou began, embarrassed. "I got hit on today… and, well, I didn't beat the guy up like I normally would. Also, I catch myself thinking that It would be great if Yuna never came back and I could stay this way… it's creeping me out."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that…"

"Of what?"

"You've developed character empathy."

Randou stared ahead, clueless.

Manabe sighed. "It's a psychological complex actors get. Sometimes, when an actor plays a certain character for years and years, they start to _become_ that character, and the old self dies away. In your case, living as another person every hour of every day, the signs show up a lot quicker."

"So you're saying if I don't stop acting like Yuna I wont think like a guy anymore?"

"Pretty much."

There was silence. Randou's mind was awhirl in thought. About three-quarters of him were worried sick about what was happening. And yet, there was that other one-fourth that told him it would be ok if he became Yuna. He shuddered, quickly blocking that part out of his mind. This was bad.

"What should I do?" asked Randou, sounding more helpless than he'd ever allowed him to sound.

"Only one thing _to_ do. You have to stop being Yuna for awhile."

"You know I can't do that. Rina-chan would have to suffer again."

"Then I'd suggest you find something you can do that is absolutely, one-hundred percent masculine before it's too late."

"If beating people up doesn't count… then, what does?"

"I don't know. Do I look like Sigmund Freud or something?"

"I suppose not…" Silence again. "Hey Doc?"

"Yes Randou?"

"Since when have we been able to have a normal conversation?"

"I don't know Randou. But it's creeping me out."

"Me too, I'm leaving now. Bye Dr. Wanabe!"

"HEY! YOU…!" The door slammed shut. Manabe sighed. _Randou really would make a good girl…_ he thought.

BANG!

_Great. Now even my thoughts aren't safe._

End of chapter one. Where's the story going? What's the one thing that's so irrevocably masculine that Randou will be saved from himself? Anyone? Anyone? Well, if you don't know, then I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name's Amaxing!!…..line. (I) I!!!!!!…..line. (don't) DON'T!!!!! ……line (own Pretty Face) ….. SOMETHING WITTY FACE!!!! (…Idiot) IDIOT!!!

Go ahead. Say it. I'm doomed.

That's what I felt like saying. Only problem was that I couldn't actually say it to anyone… Yuna didn't have anything going badly in her life. It really is a problem, having no one to confide in (well, no one who isn't intent on turning you into a woman anyway). I had to let out my manliness quickly, but I couldn't think of anything… well, besides the _obvious_ method (_very_ in the gutter), which I couldn't risk. Desperate and confused (but what else is new) I trudged into school the next day.

The wait is over!!! Chapter two arrives!!

"You seem depressed Yuna-chan."

Randou lifted his head from his hands. He looked up to see a face very similar to his own. Rina.

"I don't like seeing you depressed sister." She continued. "It makes me feel kind of sad too…"

"What?" Randou quickly answered. "No, don't be sad Rina… I'm just… thinking…"

"Can I help?"

Randou smiled. To be treated with complete and total affection by the woman you loved was a good feeling, even though he knew it was only sisterly affection.

It was perhaps because of this sudden burst of god feelings that he decided to come clean. "Have you ever wanted to do something so inherently masculine it's not even funny?" Rina gasped. So did Randou. _Did I actually just _say_ that? Since when do I put myself at risk like that._

The answer came all too quickly for him. _Girls are quick to talk about their feelings _he thought. He cursed inwardly.

Rina gave a soft chuckle. The sound comforted Randou, it sounded almost musical. "Well… I have to admit Yuna-chan, on occasion I do feel like acting like a boy…"

"Wait, really?"

"Well… yeah… it seems… fun… sometimes."

"I'll give you that." Said Keiko, sitting down in a desk next to Randou. (Oh yeah, this entire scene takes place in a classroom, Just FYI). "I've always wondered what it would be like to be a guy, if only for a day."

"Is that why you cut your hair like one and said you don't like boys?" Midori commented caustically (her boyfriend has dumped her about three days after the manga ended, so she was in a bad mood).

"I never said I don't like boys!" defended Keiko.

"Sure you did! Back in chapter…"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!!" yelled Yukie, taking a place next to Rina and glaring at Midori.

"Fine… fine…" Midori answered, muttering to herself and staring at her desk.

"Um… excuse me…" said a soft, yet confident voice from behind. The five girls (Well, four girls and a guy who's becoming a girl) turned around to find a young, short boy with flaming red hair.

"Yes?" asked Randou, who cursed inwardly again at his being so polite.

"What do you want?" asked Midori coldly, secretly contemplating whether the young redhead would make a good boyfriend.

"My name's Bond, Jay Bond" (a very Japanese name, if I do say so myself) "I couldn't help but overhear you're discussion, and was wondering if you girls would mind terribly if I used your idea."

"Our… idea?" asked Rina.

"For the next themed dress down day, I mean. (Not a writers convenience at all) You see, I'm the new student council president and I thought presenting an idea like that would be a good start to the year."

"I thought you looked familiar…" said Rina, who had been elected vie president not two days after the end of the manga (hmm, that joke could get old quickly).

"You're saying we'd have to dress up as _boys_? Said Midori, disgusted, who would want to…"

"That PERFECT!!!" yelled Randou. The other four girls turned and stared for a minute. Then, a unanimous "ok, yeah, fine with me" came out of the group's mouths.

"GREAT!" said Jay. "Oh, you won't be sorry, the day will be a week from now, so you can get your wardrobes ready… or whatever it is girls do when they're planning to dress for an event… or… well, never mind." He walked off, and quickly called a paramedic to get the foot out of his mouth.

"Well he seemed nice enough." Said Keiko.

"_Too_ nice if you asked me" said Yukie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, I've just always wanted to say that."

Randou just smiled. Somebody up there liked him.

Chapter Two finish! An easy solution to the conflict is revealed!! Or is it simple? Stay tuned!!! Ok, yeah, I'll stop talking disjointed…ly? now.


End file.
